


Still Keep Pleasant Dreams

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Mistykit and Stonekit, exhausted from travelling in winter, from vague fear and acute confusion, were finally out of the cold.
Relationships: Mistykit & Stonekit & Mosskit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Still Keep Pleasant Dreams

Mistykit and Stonekit, exhausted from travelling in winter, from vague fear and acute confusion, were finally out of the cold, next to the strange-smelling cat who was licking them dry with her rough tongue. The two kits' aching paws were nearly tangled up as they huddled close to each other, missing their sister.

Mosskit came to them in a shared dream. She did not look tired at all, and her fur was silver with starlight. In a blurred landscape, she played with them. This place was misty like her own name, thought Mistykit, before she was too busy tumbling with her sister and brother to question. They were alone, which was different from playing near the nursery in the ThunderClan camp. Then there had been snow falling softly, before they knew it was cold. Their mother Bluefur had watched them, and a gentle tom, and around them had been the other cats of their Clan.

When the kits collapsed together, purring, on the impossibly soft grass, Mosskit stepped back from the other two. She was looking at them like she knew things, like she wasn't exactly a kit anymore.

"You need to forget," Mosskit said. She said this neither kindly nor unkindly, but absolute, the way that their mother had been about Clan rules. Stonekit set his ears to the side; Mistykit wanted to ask a whole forest of questions. But something in Mosskit's gaze kept them both silent.

"You will remember me when you come to StarClan," Mosskit told them, with an eerie yet comforting peacefulness. "Until then, forget."

*

When the two kits woke, the grey queen keeping them warm whispered to them what they were not too old to accept as truth. "You are Mistykit and Stonekit. I am your mother, Graypool. We are all cats of RiverClan."


End file.
